Fun with the characters of Harry Potter
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: in this story you, the reviewers, can ask our characters any questions, dare them any dares, or give them a would you rather, are you Ready? this is like a sequel to my other fanfics, Interviewing and truth or dare you should read those fics first R
1. Chapter 1

"Hey people it's Snowfairy13 here but you can call me Snow, everyone does" I said "Now you may have read my other stories, if you haven't I recommend you do, Interviewing the cast of Harry Potter and Truth or Dare with the characters of Harry Potter"

"Now People this story is going to be the big one, are you ready well you, the reviewers, can ask the characters any questions, dare them to do anything, ask them a would you rather or help me direct the story, by that I mean give me ideas as how you want this to go" I said

"People who know me, know I don't just to Q and A or just Truth or Dare, I make it into a story with pairings, emotions and all that crap, so there you go do what you please, now I'm going to go get the people" I said mischievously

I used my awesome magic wand to zap myself to Hogwarts; I'm like Dumbledore, Okay first stop Gryffindor tower. I walked into the common room, it was dark and there was no one around.

"Harry, Ron" I whispered going into their dorms.

"Harry, Ron" I said a little louder.

"Snow, what are you doing here" asked Harry grabbing his glasses "Why can't you come get us in daylight hours.

"that's not my style" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hermione" whispered Ron in his sleep.

"Really, Ron wake up" I said shaking his bed.

"What? What?" he said waking up, he looked at me and groaned

"Snow, why?" he moaned

"Because I said so, my readers demand it" I said "So get up, we have a lot of work to do"

"But, but" he stammered.

"No buts, besides, getting out will give you a chance to buy your Christmas presents" I said cheerfully

Ron just mumbled something, Harry stared to get up, at least he knows there is no disagreeing with me.

"Besides" I muttered "this is the last Christmas you will all be together"

"What was that?" asked Harry

"Nothing" I trilled "I am going to go get the girls"

"Don't forget Malfoy" said Ron clearly still angry with me, I just glared at him.

"Whatever" I said, I went to go get the girls.

"Snow?" asked Hermione still p doing homework.

"Hermione? Why are you up? It's 1 in the morning" I asked

"Getting some more work finished" she said, I rolled my eyes

"Ginny wake up" I said going to her bed.

"No, leave me alone" she said trying to swat me away.

"Get up, Harry is waiting for you" I teased

"What! I am up, I'm up" she said jumping up

"Okay, get ready meet me in the grand hall" I said

"Where are you going?" asked Hermione

"To charm a snake" I muttered.

I walked down to the dudgeons where the Slytherin common room was and went into the boys dorms.

"Malfoy" I hissed at the sleeping blonde boy.

"What?" he mumbled

"Get up right now" I yelled at him not caring who else I woke up.

"Oh my god" he yelled jumping out of his bed in surprise, then covering himself in a blanket.

"SNOW? What are you doing here" he asked

"Business as always, meet me down in the great hall" I said, turning to leave

"what if I don't" he teased, I smiled

"You know what I am capable of" I said then left. After a while everyone gathered in the great hall.

"Is anyone else coming?" asked Ginny

"Depends" I said

'On what?" she asked

"Our reviewers" I said

"Oh, well what happens now?" she asked

"That is up to our reviewers, so REVIEW PEOPLE" I said, Malfoy opened his mouth "Don't even Malfoy" I threatened


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay don't kill me please, I was on vacation for three weeks then had a week of writers block" I said

"Thank god for that" muttered Malfoy

"Shut it Malfoy" I said

"Okay, good Fred and George are here" I said

"We sure are" they said

"Yes, now clearly all my reviewers hate me, but we'll get to that later first from Alex-nutter, if you remember Fred" I hinted

"Oh, I remember" he said

"Okay, first for Harry, he has to go to Rita Skeeter with some ridiculous story, for her to print" I said

"Oh, great" moaned Harry, I snapped my fingers, which I do a lot, and Rita Skeeter appeared.

"Oh my" she tittered

"Yeah, yeah, so Rita I've got a story for you" said Harry

"In that case let me get my quick-quill quotes" she said excitedly

"Ok, well you see, me, Ron and Hermione here we um..." he started

"Oh Harry don't get me involved" whispered Hermione, Harry motioned for her to shush.

"We, well have discovered a new animal" said Harry

"Harry what are you doing" asked Hermione quietly

"You don't say" said Rita

"Yes, Ron saw it one day, while his, Brother Fred was kicking him" said Harry

"I was what?" asked Fred

"You remember, when he poured soup on you" said Harry

"So, Ron, why did you pour soup on your brother?" she asked "Angry perhaps? Maybe he stole one of your girlfriends" she said her eyes flickering to Hermione

"What? I mean no" said Ron

"It's okay dear, it wouldn't be the first time Hermione has strayed-"said Rita

"Okay, you out!" said Hermione standing, Rita shrugged and disappeared

"Well that was fun" I said "Oh no"

"What" asked Ron

"Malfoy and I gave to play 7 minutes in heaven" I muttered

"What's that?" asked Malfoy

"Oh a muggle game where two people go into a small place and do whatever they want for 7 minutes" laughed Hermione, I glared at her, and she fell silent

"So come on Malfoy" I said, he followed me into a closet at the end of the great hall, in the closet we were quite squished up against each other, Malfoy gave me a questioning look.

"Try anything and you die" I said simply, he nodded fearfully

"Your time's up" said the twins

"Finally" I said pushing past Malfoy

"Have fun?" asked George

"Do you like living?" I asked back, he just shrugged

"Okay after that, George, you have to go up to a random girl and say this" I said handing him the piece of paper

"Oh, wow" he said, he looked around the great hall "But there is no one here"

"Well go look in the corridor" I suggested, he shrugged and stuck his head out the door.

"Oi, you" he said calling to a girl

"Yes" replied a timid voice

"Come here" said George, a tiny girl, looking to be about 3rd year entered the great hall. George took a breath.

"Georgie porgy pudding and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry, when the boys came out to play, Georgie porgy ran away" sang George dancing around for good measure, everyone was laughing, and the poor girl looked positively terrified , her eyes as wide as saucers. The girl ran away and everyone applauded as George took a bow.

"Oh my god, poor girl" I said

"Yep this boy keeps all the girls away" said Fred giving his brother a playful punch.

"Alright dare for Hermione and Ron, sing so this is love from Cinderella

"Oh I love that song" said Hermione dreamily.

"What the heck is that?' asked Ron

"Just go" I said

"So this is love" sang Hermione dancing with Ron "So this is love, so this is what makes life divine, I'm all aglow, and now I know"

"And know I know" sang Ron, the twins were stiffing their laughter, while Malfoy made gagging noises and Harry shook his head embarrassed for his best friends. Finally the song ended.

"Wow that was..." I started "Let's move on" just then there was a loud knock on the door, I leapt up and went to the door

"Hello" I said opening the door

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, so good to see you again" I said

"Do I know you?" she asked thinking, then her face hardened. "Oh yes your that girl who asked me all those wretched questions" said McGonagall.

"I didn't come up with them" I defended

"Well, these children need to go in there for breakfast" said McGonagall

"Not today, but I need you, come in" I said, she hesitated but entered.

"Oh it's THIS group, should have guessed" she said

"Yes, yes now Alex wants to know if you'd be mad if she realised a dog in your office." I said

"What? The very Idea, I am not a cat all the time" she sputtered

"Right, would you be mad? And can she do it?" I asked

"Well of course I would be mad, and NO she can't do it, any professor would be mad if they found a dog in their office." She said

"Okay thank you for your time, goodbye" I said snapping my fingers and she disappeared

"Okay, truth for Fred, how much do you love Alex?" I asked

"Well, of course a lot, I mean how could you not with that sexy Irish accent, and sparkling personality plus you have great choice in guys" said Fred

"Oh give it a rest" said George

"You're just jealous I'm the better looking twin" said Fred

"Oh my god" said Hermione

"Shut up you two" I yelled at them and they grew silent.

"Okay dare for Malfoy, you have to move like Malfoy from a very potter musical, if you remember" I said

"I try not to" cringed Malfoy

"Okay well you have to "I said, he rolled his eyes, but started to roll on the floor, he fell and struck another pose.

"I don't see a difference form how he moves normally" said Ron, he and Harry laughed

"Yep, okay back in your seat Malfoy" I said

"Okay next review, can you believe that one took up three pages? Oh well" I said "Next from trachie17"

"Oh it's that illness again" said Malfoy

"Shut it, we will do her first dares last just because I'm not sure if the whole school will still be here" I said then went to open the door.

"Ok, whole school, sit down where you normally do, we have a few announcements" I yelled so everyone could hear me. After a big rustle everyone was sitting.

"Okay Ron, Hermione your first you have to announce your love to everyone" I said

"What?" they asked

"Go" I said pushing them up to that bird pedestal thing.

"Um, okay, I would just like to say that I love Hermione" said Ron

"And I love Ron" said Hermione, there was a moment of silence

"Well finally" someone shouted and the hall burst into applause

"Okay calm down" I said "Now Ginny and Harry"

"What?" they asked

"Same deal, now go" I said

"Yeah, well um, I love Ginny" said Harry

"Ya and I love Harry" she said

"Saw that one coming too" said another voice from the crowd and everyone started clapping again.

"Okay, um, Malfoy is next" I said

"What do I say" he hissed at me.

"Here I whispered handing him a piece of paper with the dare on it. He went up and read the paper to himself; he gave me a pleading look. I shrugged

"Well if you want me to do this, get up here" he whispered to me, I groaned and walked up.

"Ok um, Pansy?" he said, Pansy stood up from the Slytherin table,

"Yes" she said excitedly, I glared at her, was she expecting a confession too, well you getting one.

"Um, well were over" he said, there was a great rush of whispering.

"What?" she screeched "Is there someone else?"

"Well ya" he said tilting his head towards me.

"Her? You have got to be kidding me" she scoffed, he frowned

"Don't insult her, he grabbed my arm and kissed me on the mouth. Okay let's get this straight I _didn't _like it, I don't care what, you, even though he has really soft lips I DIDN'T like it, okay?

When he stopped I was a little dazed and so was he, the hall erupted in applause again, Pansy looked dumbstruck.

"Okay, bye" I said clapping my hands and the hall was empty again except for Seamus

"What am I still doing here" he asked

"Oh, you're about to meet your new girlfriend" I said smiling

"What?" he asked, just then trachie13 appeared

"Hey baby, so I am free tomorrow so you can take me out then, come on we have a lot to talk about" she said dragging Seamus out of the great hall.

"Okay now from ravenclawgurl" I said and read over the paper "oh really your LITTLE sister said that? How old is she?" I said very irritated

"Let's go Malfoy" I said

"Go where?" he asked

"Um, read the paper, come on keep up" I said, he read it rolled his eyes and followed me

"So where do you want to go?" he asked me as we walked out of Hogwarts with the rest of the gang trailing after us.

"I don't know it's supposed to be 'romantic'" I said putting air quotes around romantic

"Well how about here?" he asked, it was a small cozy place between hogsmead and Hogwarts

"Sure I suppose" I said and we walked in.

"Oh what a lovely couple" said the waitress seeing us, my fists clenched but I did nothing else

"Will you all be seated together?" she asked seeing all the people behind us.

"Absolutely not" Malfoy and I said at the same time

"Yeah, but we want a table right next to theirs" said George

"You know where you can hear them and get a good view" finished Fred; I shot them a death glare they grinned.

"Alright then" she said cheerfully and we went to our tables. We just sat there for a while I glared at him, it amazed me that he can look arrogant and nervous at the same time.

"You guys aren't being romantic enough" Whispered Fred to us

"Shut up Fred" I hissed back at him, he continued to look at me expectantly until I leaned in closer to Malfoy and grabbed his hand. "Happy?" I asked angrily

"Ecstatic" he replied happily, we had our date, it was hard to enjoy it with our, or at least my, _friends _breathing down our necks, of course I wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway.

"So" I said

"What?" he asked

"Did you not read the rest of the dare?' I asked

"Oh" he said, I turned to the gang

"Do you people have to be here?" I asked

"Yes" they all said at the same time

"Fine" I said, so Malfoy and I snogged for like 30 seconds, it was a dare, not done willingly. And for like the millionth time I did not enjoy it, I have said that so many time, but that means... how many times have I kissed that prat anyway?

"Okay back to the castle" I said, we all trudged back to the castle and in into the great hall.

"Alright now for Hermione, you must tell your parents you're in love with Ron" I said

"Oh no" she exclaimed

"And why is that so bad?" asked Ron offended

"You really need to ask that" scoffed Malfoy, I glared at him

"Well you see they don't really like you" said Hermione in a small voice

"Why not?" he asked

"Well no matter what I say now, they keep their well my first impression of you in their heads" she said

"Oh they must really not like me" he said thinking back

"Yeah, they like Harry much more" said Hermione, Ron glared at Harry and Ginny glared at Hermione

"Oh you guys just calm down" I said then snapped my fingers and Hermione's parents were there

"Oh Hermione what are we doing here" they asked

"Well Mom, Dad I have something to tell you" she said

"I'm in love with... someone" she said

"Oh is it Harry, what a fine young man" beamed Mrs. Granger

"NO" Ron, and Ginny said loudly standing

"Oh well is it this handsome fellow, I don't believe we've met" said Mr. Granger

"NO" I said angrily

"Um, it's Ron" she said

"Ron?" they asked

"Yes" she said

"But we thought you didn't care for... Ron" they said his name coldly

"Mom that was 6 and half years ago" she said "I really love him

"Well okay then" her mother said

"You better treat her right, I may not be a wizard but you will be sorry if you hurt her" said Mr. Granger sternly to Ron

"Yes sir" said Ron weakly, and they disappeared, there was a small silence

"Well that was fun, moving on" I said then snapped my fingers and Edward Cullen and Belle Swan appeared.

"Ok, Ginny you have to slap Edward" I said

"Why?" she asked

"Hey, he looks exactly like..." said Ron

"CEDRIC DIGGORY" they all said together

"SLAP HIM GINNY" I yelled excitedly, she shrugged then slapped him, just then Cho Chang ran into the great hall crying and slapped him too.

"Have you been cheating on me?" asked Belle outraged then slapped him as well, and then they both disappeared.

"Oh well, that relationship wasn't going to last anyway, they were both too co-dependent" I said "Now on to our next reviewer .Alice she asks Malfoy if he likes Hermione, and if not make out with her and if so tell her in song" I said my teeth clenches

"Well no I don't like her" he said sticking his nose "I don't like mudbloods"

"Dude you Girlfriend is one" said Fred

"What? You have a girlfriend?" I asked outraged

"Wow, you're as dumb as Ron, it's you" said George

"Oh good, I mean, NO" I said "Whatever go make-out with her Malfoy"

"Fine" said Malfoy, he started to make-out with her, I dealt with it by looking away, Ron dealt with it by tackling Malfoy to the ground, and it lasted for like 5 minutes.

"Aren't you going to do something?" asked Hermione

"Um, NO, that with teach him to make-out with someone right in front of me" I said smiling

"It was a DARE" said Hermione

"I don't care, its great fun" I said

"Well I won't stand for it. PROTEGO" she said and an invisible shield popped up between Malfoy and Ron.

"Well funs over, now Mieux-mystery-otaku one of our favourites, first, Fred and George you have to drink this polyjuice potion and turn into Malfoy, and do stuff that would embarrass him" I laughed

"Awesome, so if were Malfoy, does that mean we get..." started George

"To kiss you?" finished Fred

"NO" yelled Malfoy

"Better not let Alex here you talking like that Fred" I threatened; he narrowed his eyes but became silent. They drank the potion.

"Hey, we look the same" They said at the same time.

"yeah, yeah it's hilarious, now embarrass Malfoy" I said, first Fred ran into the hall hey everybody, I have a little song to sing" said Fred "I"M A GOOFY GOOBER YA, YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YA, WERE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YA, GOOFY, GOOF, GOOBERS, GOOBERS YA" sang Fred as loud as he could everybody started pointing and laughing. He went back inside, and then George came out.

"Hey y'all" said George "I have a confession to make, I still sleep with a teddy bear and wear a diaper, also I am part elf" he said then went back in and high fived each other.

"You guys watched a very potter sequel didn't you" I said knowingly

"A little" they said "Finally we were mentioned and they portrayed Percy perfectly"

"I know, right? Wasn't it just totally awesome, it was just as good as the last one" I gushed

"Um, are we done?" asked Harry

"Yeah, yeah, okay now since this is my story and I am all powerful I am going to bring the real Cedric Diggory back" I said then snapped my fingers and her appeared

"Wha... what am I doing here?" he asked

"Oh don't worry your really dead but this is just fan fiction" I said

"Oh cool" he said

"Hey Hermione, isn't he like so hot?" I said

"Excuse me?" asked Malfoy angrily

"You heard what I said; now I will bring my reviewers into the story later just not yet" I said

"Now from HarryPotterLuver124 Draco, I mean Malfoy, you have to go swimming in the great lake and Snape is going to join you, and the giant squid will be there" I said

"WHAT?" he asked

"Come on let's go" I snapped my fingers and we were all there including Snape.

"Okay jump" I said and pushed them. They screamed like girls. Suddenly from nowhere a giant squid popped up and started to attack them.

"Maybe if were lucky Malfoy will get eaten" I said excitedly

"You and Malfoy certainly have a weird relationship" said Hermione

"Yup, okay well I guess that's enough, Malfoy was in the squids mouth but keeping it open with his legs, I snapped my fingers and we were all back in the great hall except Snape.

"And lastly Harry would you ever take a really big fan on a broomstick with you to Hogwarts if they really wanted to, she need to know for a 'friend'" I said

"Well I suppose so" shrugged Harry

"She better be far back on that broom and keeping her hands to herself" said Ginny

"Alright, now that's the end of this chapter again so sorry for not updating quicker, and did any of you see AVPS?" I asked "Okay well REVIEW"

"Please no I beg of you" said Malfoy

"SHUT IT MALFOY" I yelled at him smiling


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright I'm back, Yay" I said

"oh my god she's finally cracked" said Malfoy

"Watch it Malfoy" I threatened

"Alright, let's get started, first trachie17, Malfoy's favourite reviewer" I said

"Oh god" muttered Malfoy

"Alright, unfortunately I will not do any future dares, most of the time I do not like to mess with the future" I said "So we can't do those dares, but we can do this one" I said clapping my hands, and Voldemort appeared. Harry held his head and had a look of extreme pain, Hermione screamed, Ron gasped and passed out for a moment, Malfoy paled and the twins followed Ron's example.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out Voldemort's wand.

"Where did you get that?" Voldemort hissed at me, I shrugged

"Petrifies Totralus" I said, and Voldemort was paralyzed. I gave Voldemort's wand to Harry.

"Ok Harry start beating him with it" I said

"What?" he exclaimed

"Go on, Ron feel free to join in"

"Wha..?" muttered Ron weakly just coming around, I shook my head

"Go Harry!" I said, he hesitantly walked up to Voldemort and started to hit him with his wand, Ron soon joined in, and they were both frightened but a little happy. Then the spell wore off, and Voldemort grabbed Harry by his neck.

"You will die boy" he croaked at Harry.

"God, don't be so dramatic" I said rolling my eyes then snapped my fingers and he was gone.

"Right now remember A very potter musical?" I asked them all, the nodded gravely, except for Fred and George.

"Well it's time to watch, Dum Dum Dum, A VERY POTTER SEQEUL" I said, and got out my laptop and turned it on.

"This is terrible" yelled Harry at the part of Harry freakin Potter.

'ya, ya keep watching" I said

"Was my hair really that bushy" asked Hermione, examining her hair.

"LUPIN IS NOTHING LIKE THAT" yelled Harry

"Harry calm down have a redvine" I said offering one to him, he glared at me.

"Ok, whatever" I said

"Well at least it doesn't seem like Malfoy is in love with Hermione this time" said Ron

"Wait until act 2 part 6" I said and Ron looked a little scared. When it got there, Ron once again tackled Malfoy.

"Guys, come on it's not over yet" I said, pulling them apart, then started laughing at my own joke from the first song. Eventually they calmed down and we watched the rest of it.

"Well that was fantastic" I said "Let's move on, now we will do it's on from camp rock, apparently she likes it, we have to act like the characters, Hermione your Caitlyn Malfoy your Mdot Finley Ginny your Mitchie, Ron you nick, Neville is Kevin Fred and George are Barren and the that other guy and oh great I'm Tess, am I anything like Tess?" I said

"Well you do both have blonde hair" said Hermione

"Oh whatever" I said.

"1234" said Fred and George

"I hope you're ready for the time of your life, just look at me I put the gleam in your eye, buckle up were going to take you for a ride" sang Ginny

"Let's go we, got you going, get in the vibe, everybody put your hands to the sky, buckle up were going to take you take you high" sang Hermione

"Show me, show, me, show me show what you got, come on, come on, come on ready or not, la-la-la-la-la let me see how you bop, it's on, it's on, it's on, get crazy, crazy, crazy take it over the top cause we, cause we, cause when we rock we let it rock, rock it, rock it, rock it dance till we drop, it's on it's on it's on" we all sang

"show-stoppin when I step in the place, before it's done your going to beg me to stay, get on board come on let's ride the wave" I sang. We all finished the song then sat down,.

"You guys were good" I said "But let's move on to skittlez" I read the paper over and clenched my fists "No of course I don't care because I don't like him" I muttered through clenched teeth, then I snapped my fingers and skittles appeared. I glared at her.

"Watch closely Snow" she taunted, then turned to Malfoy and started to snog him, for 10, 20, 30 seconds, then stopped.

"So I guess that was no problem for you?" Skittlez asked

"Nope because I don't like him remember?" I said

"Your not fooling anybody" she said

"ya well your gone" I said and snapped my fingers and she disappeared "Alright well she has some more dares for you people, yay you have to sing Hermione can't draw! From AVPS"

"Oh no" almost everyone groaned

"Ok Hermin are you ready?" I asked Hermione, she glared at me

"I'll start, Hermione can't draw, Hermione can't draw" I sang

"Hermione cannot draw" everyone else chimed in, Hermione just sat there seething "She only reads books and she cannot draw, even if she's reading a how to draw book"

"YAY, now let's sing Harry Freakin Potter!" I said "Go Ron"

"Your Harry Freakin Potter! You don't understand your a legend man, to us all, every son and daughter" he sang

"SAFE" sang Fred and George

"From you-know-who, well because of you, you were small but I wonder if you can recall, long story short this guy, Voldemort, was super cruel, he tried to kill you and your parents and here is where it get's intensely cool, even though you were a tiny little boy, you should have died, but you survived and then destroyed, this evil guy and it's a story we enjoy to tell" Ron sang seeming to enjoy himself

"YOUR HARRY FREAKIN POTTER, we don't perfere Gandoff, Merlin or Oz, your a whole lot hotter with that lightning scar your a superstar, to us all if were in trouble we know who to call" Everyone sang, they finished up the song and I burst into applause.

"You know Harry your almost a better Harry than Darren Criss" I said, he looked at me like I was crazy

"Well moving on to mieux-mystery-otaku, let's see first for Malfoy just wondering if you really do in fact wear diapers and sleep with a teddy bear?" I asked

"What? NO, of course not" Malfoy stuttered

"Oh ya riiight and I bet your dad also doesn't dance" I said sarcasticly "Malfoy your a terrible liar"

"Kinda like you, huh" said Ron

"Watch it Ron" I threatened, he rolled his eyes

"Now, Cedric, oh I almost forgot you were here, anyway what do you think of your twin Edward Cullen?" I asked

"Well, um, I don't know, isn't he like a vampire, I personally don't think it's a good idea to be with a vampire" he said

"I completely agree, I hope I am not offending any Twilight fans, apparently you can like both, I choose not to" I said then read the rest of the paper. "Okay let's get this straight I DO NOT like kissing Malfoy There is NOT a relationship I DO NOT Like Malfoy" I said angrily

"hey Snow?" said Fred

"What" I said quietly

"don't become an actress" said George, I through a pillow at them.

"Where did you get the pillow?" they asked

"I like pillows" I snapped "Now from ravnclawgurl she dares us all to go to chuck-E-cheese, awesome I haven't been there in like forever" We all packed up and went to Chuck-E-cheese.

"YAY" I said when we got there "Come on let's go play a game" I said racing to DDR "Come on Fred let's see if you can beat me"

"I will" he said cockily, I turned on the game

"Just follow the arrows" I said

"piece of cake" he said, we started the game and we played 3 games, in the end I beat him by a thousand points and he was very much out of breath

"Not so cocky now are you Fred" I said

"Who else wants to go" i asked

"I'll go" said Malfoy

"Oh please Malfoy" I said

"You scared?" he asked., I narrowed my eyes.

"No" I said, he got up and I started the game, in the end he beat me.

"Well, well, well someone isn't as good as she thinks she is" he said in a high voice

"Shut it Malfoy let's go get some Pizza" I said, and we all sat down at a table.

'What does everyone want?" I asked

"Cheese" said Ron and Malfoy

"Vegetarian" said Hermione

"Pepperoni" Harry and I both said

"Meat lovers" said Ginny

"Ham and Pineapple" said Fred

"Pineapple and Ham" said George.

"Okay we will just have to get one of each" I said, once we had eaten all our pizza we headed back to the great hall and sat back down

"Now Harry Ron I have a special treat for you" I said

'Oh no what?" they asked

"REDVINES" I yelled holding up a pack of Redvines

"Oh my god they exsist?" asked Ron

"Oh course, now try one" I said and gave each of them one

"Yum this is good!" said Ron

"Yes" agreed Harry

"Alright last thing to do" I snapped my fingers and Voldemort appeared.

"LAUGH AT HIM" I yelled

"You again" gasped Voldemort

"LAUGH" I ordered, everyone shrugged and started to laugh and point at him, I joined them. Then after a while snapped my fingers and he was gone.

"Now I have an announcement" I said suddenly turning very solemn "Now next chapter will be the last chapter of this story yes it is very short I am sorry, but that's how it is" everyone did not look very happy most looked confused a look of sadness and relief.

"Aren't you happy Malfoy?" I asked him because he hadn't said anything

"Of course I am happy" he said but his heart didn't seem to be in that statement, now all of you leave, I have something specific to tell our readers, everyone filled out for a moment

"Now, I hope you aren't said that I am ending this, I will in fact not be making another story for a while I WILL make one but not for a while, and also I want you to get all your dares and truths in and stuff for next chapter also, this is optional, but I would like your opinion on how I should say goodbye to everyone I have a rough idea on how I will said goodbye to each person it will be individual, I want to know how you think I should, okay all for now, and remember REVIEW"


	4. Chapter 4

I walked timidly back into the room, hiding behind my papers, suddenly fireballs starting comeing down from the sky and they were aiming for me!

"Stop, STOP" I yelled

"Whadda leave us hanging for 3 months Snow" said Fred coldly

"I'm incredibly sorry, there is no excuse for what I have done" I said sombrely

"Your darn right there isn't" shouted George

"But I have returned to finish the story" I said determined

"First" I said, I clapped my hands and every reviewer who has ever reviewed appeared. "Hello"

"Okay first of all, you complete arse! How could you leave us hanging for so long!" Alex shouted

"Oh shut up, didn't you just hear me apologize" I argued "Now first from ravnclawgurl"

"Oh no" muttered Malfoy.

"Malfoy, I almost forgot you were here" I said icily.

"Fred was right, never become an actress" he sneered.

"Oh be quiet, I want you to meet some one" I smiled mischievously. "Malfoy, meet Tom Felton"

"What the-" he exclaimed

"Harry, Daniel Radcliffe, Ron, Rupert Grint, Hermione, Emma Watson, Fred and George, James and Oliver Phelps" I smiled

"Bloody hell, these guys are our doubles!" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh and Ginny, Bonnie Wright" I said "Funny how I always forget about you"

"Yeah, hilarious" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok who plays me?" asked Fred

James raised his hand in confusion, still unsure about what was going on.

"HA, I knew it, I am the better looking twin" said Fred triumphantly

"You are not, I am much better looking than you" said George

"Alright, that's enough" I snapped my fingers and they were gone.

"Now for the fun part" I smiled slyly, they all looked a little fearfull. "Meet, the people who play you in, drum roll please, A very potter musical!"

"Oh god no" said Malfoy horrified

"Harry meet Darren Criss, Ron, Joey Richter, Hermione Bonnie Gruesen, Ginny Jamie Lynn Beatie, Malfoy, Lauren Lopez, and fred and George, you get no one" I said

"This is unfair George, don't you think?" said Fred

"Totally unfair Fred" said George

"Hey Mate, what's with your guys hair?" Ron whispered to Harry, Harry shrugged.

"Alright listen hear, my hair was never that bushy" Hermione lectured Bonnie.

"Hey, I am just kinda freaked out about being here" said Bonnie nervously.

"Okay, what is with me rolling around on the floor all the time?" asked Malfoy angrily.

"Temper, temper" I warned, he growled at me.

"Um, I don't know it's a parody" shrugged Lauren.

"Thank you one and all" I said and finished with a snap and they all disappeared. "So now, something I so everyday, it's time for you to READ FANFICION!" I said excitedly.

"Oh this can't be good" groaned Harry and Ron, I gave them each a computer and guided them to the Harry Potter archive.

"Oh my god!" said Hermione

"What?" asked Ron still on his first story

"Well, these so called 'fans' have each of us paired with every single person we know!" she said outraged

"Oh my god, you're right" exclaimed Fred and George

"When have I ever not been right" Hermione rolled her eyes, while Fred gave her a dirty look.

"This is sick and Wrong" said Ron, his eyes scanning over the pages.

"Well this has been fun, but lets move on" I said snatching the computers away from everyone.

"Now I have found an object so rare and so secret that only the coolest people have heard about it" I said seriously

"Oh spare me" muttered Malfoy

"Watch it Malfoy" I warned "It's the scarf... of sexual preference!"

"Oh dear god" said Ginny

"Straight from the set of AVPS" I said happily "Now scarfy"

"Yeeees" it said

"Let's sort these kids" I said

"Alright, Snowdrop" it said and flew over to Harry "Natural Sexual"

"Get this thing off me" said Harry grabbing at the scarf, the scarf went around shouting out different things 'Bi-curious' 'waiting till marriage' until it got to me.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry" it said

"What?" I asked worried

"You've got a bad case of Malfoy syndrome" the scarf laughed, me face turned red.

"Knew it, didn't we know it Fred?" asked George

"We sure did George" said Fred "The whole school knew it"

"Thank you Scarfy, goodbye" I said tightly.

"Goodbye, I'll see you all when you get back to Hogwarts, and just remember your not alone and there's no way, you're not finishing this story" said the Scarf as it faded away.

"alright it's time for some fun" I said looking at Harry

"Fun?" gulped Harry

"Yes" I pulled out some hairspray "Fun" I grabbed Harry by his collar and grabbed a brush and started styling. By the time I was done he had an Afro just like Darren Criss.

"Mate, you look ridicules" laughed Ron

"Yeah Harry you really do" joked the twins.

"You look like-" Hermione started

"Darren Criss" I smiled

"Okay let's move on" I said

"You're not going to change my hair back?" he exclaimed

"Um, no, now where is Neville?" I looked around "Oh right" I clapped my hand and he fell from the ceiling.

"Ouch, that hurt" complained Neville.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, now Neville I would like you to meet Ravnclawgurl" I said

"Hi" she said quietly "You're awesome you know" Neville blushed and then stumbled backward over some tables, Ravn laughed and grabbed him by the arm and sat him down next to her.

"Now finally, from emily-cullen23 she is asking Malfoy" I read it, then frowned. Took a deep breath and continued "If you really have a crush on Snow"

"Let me answer that" said George "Well DUH"

"Look at me, I'm Draco Malfoy and I want to marry Snow" teased Fred

"Shut up" Malfoy and I said at the same time.

"Answer the question Malfoy" I said tiredly rubbing my forehead.

"What George said" he mumbled

"What?" asked Fred putting his hand to his ear

"I couldn't hear you" said George

"Yes, okay? Yes, I have a crush on Snow" said Malfoy in a huff.

"Shocker" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well that's it for this chapter and Story, now come on group hug characters and reviewers!' I said and we all went in for a group hug, well Ravn mostly hung on to Neville and Alex wouldn't let go of Fred.

"Thank you so much, this story would be nothing without you" I said to the reviewers "Now bye" I snapped my fingers and they were all gone. When I turned around there were two tall Weasly boys in front of me.

"Hey Boys" I said softly

"Hey Snow" they said "Come here" They said playfully and picked me up in a bear hug, squeezing all the air out of me.

"Guys, you're crushing me" I gasped

"Oh, sorry" They said letting go, Harry came up and gave me a hug as well as Ron each under the watchful eyes of their girlfriends. Hermione and Ginny each gave me hug and finally I was standing in front of Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy" I said

"Hi Snow" he avoided eye contact.

"Well looks like, you got what you wanted, this is the end" I said

"Yup" he said nervously

"Well, goodbye I guess" I said

"Wait" he called "I just wanted to tell you, I really do, um, L-l-love y-y-you" he stuttered the twins high-fived and did a happy dance behind us. I smiled at him.

"Shut it Malfoy" I said , he looked confused so I just gave him a peck on the cheek and clapped my hands, and was alone.

"Looks like this is the end of my little trilogy, I had an idea for you guys, I wasn't sure if I was going to do it, but I guess I will, I was thinking you guys could write a fanfiction with you and me in it, on an adventure of something I could be Snow of course. Like If Alex wrote on she could put Fred in, or if you guys wanted to do other pairing, I don't really know any other ones but I'm sure you could think of something, this is purely optional just an idea, PM or review it on this story if you do it, I promise I will review anyone who does this." I said

"Oh and there will be a prize for anyone who can figure out what I meant in the last words I said to Malfoy, thank bye"

-Snow


End file.
